yumenikkifgfandomcom-20200213-history
Sick Mind
}} Overview sick mind 'is a Japanese Yume Nikki fangame produced by tyokomaguro and marisyan in RPG Maker 2000. It started out as a fangame with only Yamitsuki for a protagonist, but later updates introduced two new playable characters: Iratsuki and Kurayami. On November 2nd, 2012, a remake of the game was released. The remake featured all of the graphics and music from previous versions, but with much of the content stripped, including Iratsuki, Kurayami, and almost all of the effects. The sprites for all removed areas and characters remain in the game's files, but are currently unused. Gameplay Version 0.015 (Remake) sick mind plays a bit differently than most Yume Nikki Fangames, in that the Nexus can be entered straight away by exiting the bedroom. The player can save anywhere from the menu or by using the desk in the main character's bedroom. The player can progress through the game by collecting effects and exploring new areas. Additionally, there are a couple of readable books on the bookshelf in the bedroom. The Debug Room being accessible directly from the room (by interacting with the upper left part of Yamitsuki's curtained bed) suggests that the revised version is still under development. Controls ''(Controls remain the same throughout all versions.) *'''Move - Arrow Keys *'Interact/Select' - Z/Space *'Open Menu/Cancel' - X/Esc *'Effect Action' - Shift Version 0.10 (Original) Before the remake you could choose between three different characters: Yamitsuki (the main heroine), Iratsuki (a friend) and Kurayami (a younger sister). 'Yamitsuki's Part' Yamitsuki's dream world can be entered right away by exiting her bedroom. The objective is to collect all 24 effects to unlock an ending. The player can return to Yamitsuki's room at most points and save by using her desk (or through the menu). To return to her room, choose Skills in the menu, then choose the option Escape. In some locations the option to escape will be closed off. To avoid getting stuck in dead end locations without being able to return to the bedroom or save, It is recommended that players save frequently and always have a save of Yamitsuki in her room with all of the latest effects the player managed to collect. Yamitsuki's description/status in the menu can be changed through one of the bookshelves in her room. There are 4 available options: Protagonist/Heroine (主人公), Mental Health/Mentally ill (メンヘラ), Chuunibyou (中二病) and Depression/Depressed (鬱). The debug room can be entered by interacting with Yamitsuki's bed. It contains a depiction of all of her effects, developers' notes and other fun stuff. This place used to contain a version of Gorotsuki carrying a red book. 'Iratsuki's Part' In Iratsuki's part there is no Nexus. Outside of her bedroom is a black maze that leads to different parts of her dream world. Iratsuki's dream world goes in a semi-linear path unlike most fangames or Yamitsuki's part. In this part the player cannot wake up/instantly return to Iratsuki's room. The player is able to save at any time to compensate. The objective of this part is to collect effects and explore the world outside Iratsuki's room, which appears to be mostly Yamitsuki's world. The difference between their worlds are the NPCs being all static, either due to being dead, injured or "frozen" in place, or due to serving as doorways to other worlds. This is in contrast to being effect givers or just normal walking NPCs that react to some effects like in Yamitsuki's part. Interacting with Iratsuki's rightmost bookshelf in her room brings the player to the debug room. It contains a depiction of all of her effects and a few developers' notes. 'Kurayami's Part' In Kurayami's part, the player enters the dream world by sleeping in the bed. The objective of this part is to explore Kurayami's dreams and collect pictures (memories) to unlock one of two endings. The player can save from the menu or by using the desk. Plot Each character had their own story, but due to the removal of the other two characters in the update, their stories remain a mystery. However, it is possible (and hinted at in older versions) that Yamitsuki is mentally ill in some way, hence the game's name. It is unknown whether she is hallucinating, sleepwalking, or the outside of her room is truly like that. Effects 'Version 0.015 (Remake)' These are the effects for the remake of the game. Some of these effects can only be obtained through the debug room. 'Yamitsuki's Effects' 'Version 0.10 Effects' These effects were available in the version before the remake. They are not accessible in the revised version, aside from Yamitsuki's effects that are currently obtainable from the debug room. 'Yamitsuki's Effects' 'Iratsuki's Effects' 'Kurayami's Pictures' *'Photo 1' *'Photo 2' *'Photo 3' *'Photo 4' *'Photo 5' Gameplay Images (Version 0.015 (Remake)) SickMindNew1.png|Bedroom SickMindNew2.png|Nexus Downloads Original Translations External Links *Current Uboachan thread *Old Uboachan thread Known Bugs/issues 1. (For Yamitsuki) Sometimes at the beginning of the game, the wake up skill is disabled. This problem can be solved by entering and exiting the debug room. Category:Fangames Category:Japanese Fangames Category:Fangames Made in RPG Maker 2000 Category:Translated To English Category:Unknown Release Date Category:Multiple Protagonists Category:Fangames With Endings Category:Traditional Fangames Category:Multiple Endings